


a life in your shape

by wouldratherbe



Series: Now That You’re Here [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pillow Talk, Teen Pregnancy, grilled cheese sandwiches, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe
Summary: Friends with Rachel Berry. That would be the day.or: Finn wants Quinn to be nicer to Rachel. Quinn doesn't understand why.
Relationships: (if you squint) - Relationship, Quinn Fabray & Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Now That You’re Here [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723921
Kudos: 23





	a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

> another installment in this lovely little universe, but this time, we're going back in time. pre-beth.
> 
> title from 'strawberry blonde' by mitski.

Finn, of all people, was the one that broke it down for her.

She was propped up against his headboard, half-heartedly picking at a grilled cheese that she’d _begged_ him to make for her (in the middle of the night), and smiling at the way he had his hands cupped over her belly. Oh, and she was talking mad shit.

“Santana’s totally just trying to take my spot. She’s gonna be upset when I kick her ass back to the bottom next year,” Quinn murmured, holding her sandwich out so Finn could take a bite. “I mean, really, what does she think is gonna happen? I’m just gonna stay at the bottom of the food chain?”

“Maybe she thinks you’ll keep the baby,” wondered Finn. The baby kicked the tips of his fingers, and she giggled as he let out a gasp, before frowning at his words.

She really didn’t have the energy to fight with him on that. It was one in the morning, and they had school tomorrow.

“Even if I _did…_ Hypothetically… I’d still find a way to beat her ass back to the bottom. I’m tired of slumming it with Berry.”

The boy’s hands stilled, before he pulled away, moving to shut the lights back off.

“What?” Quinn questioned, pulling the napkin back to take a tiny bite. “What’d I say?”

Finn didn’t speak for a while, instead slipping beneath the covers and pulling Quinn in his lap. At her glare, he rolled his eyes, but spoke nonetheless. “You should lay off Rachel.”

It was dark, but he could still see the way her brow quirked perfectly as she sat the sandwich on his nightstand, and leaned back to stare at him.

“Finn, if this is another bout of… _whatever_ you feel towards Rachel-”

“It’s not. I don’t feel anything towards her, besides…”

He felt his blood run cold as she scowled at him, daring him to go further. “Besides what?”

“Friendship! I think she really… She could use a friend right now. I thought you guys were becoming friends, too.”

Quinn scoffed, laying back and turning on her side. _Friends_ with Rachel Berry. That would be the day. She felt Finn slide a hand onto her belly, and barely resisted the urge to smack it away. “Did she tell you that while trying to make out with you?”

The boy huffed, and she purposefully knocked her head against him, cringing at his hot breath on the back of her neck. “No. But I see, you know? I see the looks she gets. The slushies. I see her pay her way through a school that we used to run. It isn’t fair.”

“I do all of that stuff, too,” she whined. Just the day before, she’d spent half a class period screaming in the choir room, until Mr. Schuester had discovered her and escorted her to Miss Pillsbury’s office.

The woman wasn’t helpful in the slightest, and definitely less so when she spent the whole time making googly eyes at the Spanish teacher. The visit had ended with her handing the blonde a pamphlet about _teen stress,_ and Quinn had laughed in her face.

“Not as much as Rachel. Not at school, anyway. And you haven’t done it for as long. And you have way more defenders. No one wants to be the one to push the pregnant girl. But with Rachel… no one cares.”

Quinn frowned, thinking of how many extra outfits Rachel had, between her locker, her gym locker, and her car. Once, someone had actually nailed her in the face with a slushy as she was opening her locker, and ruined one of her favorite sweaters, as well as two of her backups.

Quinn had been especially proud of that one, but it made her feel bad right about now. She sighed, dropping her voice. “What’s your point, Finn?”

“I’m not saying it’s right. It shouldn’t happen to you, _or_ her.”

“I wish none of us had to go through it,” she offered, burrowing herself further into the pillow.

Finn huffed a laugh at the irony, his voice growing sleepier. “It’s our own faults.”

“That’s true.”

“But that means it’s our system. We created it, and we kept it in place. Not us, but… people like us.” Quinn almost thought he’d fallen asleep with the pause he took, but just as she was drifting off, he spoke again. “We may as well try to help dismantle it.”

“You, you mean,” she yawned, pulling his hand from where it rested on her side, and pressing it against her bump, where the baby wouldn’t stop _kicking_.

“Me,” he digressed. His thumb rubbed circles against the baby’s tiny feet, and she hummed, laughing as the baby slowly quieted down. “Hey, Q?”

“Mm?”

“Why don’t we tell people we broke up?”

Quinn blinked herself awake, her hand covering Finn’s. “Because. Because it’d be too difficult to explain.”

“That you’re g-”

“Goodnight, Finn,” she interrupted, forcefully shutting her eyes. They would not be starting _this_ conversation again. She needed a full night’s rest for that.

The boy sighed, leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek, before falling back onto the bed. “Goodnight Quinn… But for the record, I think Rachel would be happy about it.”

Quinn snorted. “Yeah. She’d get you.”

“No, she’d get you,” Finn countered.

The room was silent, but Quinn could barely hear anything over her heartbeat. She sat up as quickly as she could, turning over to peer at Finn. This must’ve been his idea of a joke. A very _unfunny_ joke. But he wasn’t smiling, and now all she could think of was Rachel Berry getting her… whatever the hell that meant.

“Why did you say that?”

“Goodnight, Quinn,” Finn murmured.

“Finn- Finn! Why did you-”

She was interrupted by an extremely obnoxious, extremely _fake_ snore, and a hand tugging her back to bed.

They’d talk about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!! thanks for reading xx


End file.
